everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emre Halka
Emre Halka is the son of the gardener's son and the princess from The Bronze Ring, a Turkish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Blue Fairy Book. Info Name: Emre Halka Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Bronze Ring Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Ernesto Cedro Secret Heart's Desire: To be a skilled gardener. My "Magic" Touch: I have a bronze ring that I can get wishes from. Storybook Romance Status: Nashwa Qismat is my girlfriend. We get along well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of black cats. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love working with flowers and other plants. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I must protect my ring during this class. People might steal it. Best Friend Forever After: Mustafa Korku. He's such a nice kid. I also get along with my roommate Ernesto. Character Appearance Emre is below average height, with olive skin, dark brown hair parted on the left and brown eyes. He wears a blue denim jacket, a green shirt, and blue jeans. He has a bronze ring on his right ring finger. Personality Emre is normally serious. He isn't as serious as Eberhard Schneider, though, and he enjoys a good laugh. Surprisingly, Emre has a rather juvenile sense of humor, which comes as a great shocker to most people. Emre tries his best to hide this from other students since he thinks it will make him look unsophisticated.. Emre also likes being outdoors and growing flowers. He especially likes to design gardens for contests. Biography Merhaba! My name is Emre Halka. My dad was the gardener's son from The Bronze Ring, the first story listed in Andrew Lang's Fairy Books. Dad was loved by a princess, but her father wanted her to marry the prime minister's son. The two were challenged to go far away and the first to return would marry the princess. The minister's son was better equipped. The minister's son spurned an old woman, while Dad helped her. Later, Dad helped cure an ailing sultan. He got a bronze ring as a reward, which contained a genie who would grant him wishes. Dad was able to get a nice ship and was able to give the prime minister's son a rotten ship. When Dad returned, he got to marry the princess. But then a magician stole the ring and caused misery for Dad. Dad sought help from the Mouse Queen. She had the mice retrieve the ring from the magician and Dad got it back. The magician was torn to pieces. I am currently going to Ever After High. I am a pretty quiet guy, and I am very serious. I'm not really one to kid around. I prefer focusing on my work. I'm not at all interested in my father's story, so I'm a Rebel. I do have a magic bronze ring that can grant me wishes, though. It's got limits, though - I can't do just anything with it. My real passon lies in gardening. I'm a skilled gardener - I learned it from my grandfather. I enjoy growing colorful flowers. I am part of the gardening club. I am friendly with Mustafa Korku, a fellow Turk, and I've even taught him gardening. He's getting good at it. My roommate Ernesto is also in the gardening club since he grows citron trees. I've got a bronze ring of my own, and it's able to grant wishes. I am fiercely protective of my ring and I keep it on most of the time - except at bedtime, in the shower, and when I go swimming. I don't want it to get into the wrong hands. I'm also very good at sudoku puzzles and I'm one of the only students who actually likes them, even though my roommate thinks they're a waste of time. I always manage to finish them whenever I see them in the newspaper. It's quite tricky, but I love making my brain work hard. One thing that I really can't stand is black cats. They give me the creeps - especially if they're stray cats. I'm kind of superstitious in regard to bad luck, so I try to avoid them. That's all I can think of for now. Trivia *Emre's surname means "ring" in Turkish. *Emre has an older brother named Tunç. Tunç is four years older than Emre. *Emre is allergic to poppies. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Walden James, who voices Subaki in Fire Emblem Fates. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Bronze Ring Category:Turkish